Kagome the Hanyou
by x.charliethepony
Summary: This story will not be updated anymore . Sorreeeeeeeee.
1. The End

Chapter 1

The End

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. It would be cool if I did… Then again doesn't everybody think that?_

A dark puddle of blood formed around Kagome. She was sprawled out, face up, across the ground. Her vision was blurring, the crimson sky above her was spinning. She desperately tried to cling to consciousness.

Her wound was severe; the demon had almost managed to pierce through her entire abdomen. The pain was absolutely unbearable. Even in her own era the chances of surviving a wound like this were near to none. And even that little hope was extinguished; she knew whatever had pierced her was poisonous.

It was getting harder to breathe. Her heart was beating faster. Her eyes were fluttering. She gasped; greedy for air.

Her eyes started to close. She couldn't die… She wouldn't die. She contorted her face into an expression of utmost determination as she desperately tried to stay conscious.

She could here hastened footsteps coming towards her. She tried to summon up her strength to turn her head. She couldn't manage it. She felt her muscles tense up, she could feel pain searing through her veins. The poison had spread.

She could hear Inuyasha calling her name, he was getting closer. She called out his name, her voice was raspy and barely audible.

She felt quick stab of pain. She started coughing blood. She couldn't turn her neck to let it fall from her mouth. '_I'm going to choke on my own blood_' she thought bitterly.

A gentle hand slid around her back and sat her up. The other turned her head to the side so the blood wouldn't drip all over her.

"Kagome," whispered a familiar voice.

Kagome's heart lifted at the voice. '_At least I won't die alone,'_ she thought to herself.

Kagome started to relax. She slowly started to let go of consciousness; she was tired of struggling. Her eyelids started to close over her big brown eyes.

"Kagome don't!" yelled the voice, "Kagome wake up! Don't let go. Don't stop fighting!'

She felt the hands holding her upright tighten their grip. She felt a surge of energy enter her body. Not much, but enough to open her eyes once again. Kagome pushed herself to breathe. She once again struggled to stay conscious. She saw a handsome face with amber eyes staring down at her.

"I-Inuyasha" mumbled Kagome, the sound barely leaving her lips.

"I'm right here," said Inuyasha, he pulled her in closer so that she was resting on his chest.

"I-I've got to go," Kagome managed to say before gasping; her throat was constricting.

Kagome's eyes shut against her will, and she drifted off into oblivion.

"No Kagome," said Inuyasha as his eyes started to brim with tears, "Please".

Kagome didn't respond she lay limply in his arms. Her head had fallen back and her eyes closed as if she had fallen into a deep slumber.

Inuyasha felt a surge of demonic power issue from within him. He quickly released a hand from Kagome and grabbed his tetsusaiga.

He heard a little high pitched mumble from beside him.

"Not now Myouga," he replied gruffly to the little flea demon at his side.

He did not want to change to a demon now. He did not want to damage Kagome's body. He did not want to be full demon right now.

Despite his tight grip on the tetsusaiga his eyes flashed red. He could feel power streaming out near the right side of his chest and into his veins.

'_What the hell is happening?'_ he thought angrily.

He felt the tetsusaiga starting to heat; it was starting to burn his hand.

He didn't let go of the sword until he felt his hand start to throb with pain. He glanced down at his terribly scorched hand, and then back to Kagome.

'_What is she doing lying there_?_ She can't be dead. Kagome can't die. She couldn't actually be dead. She has to go home and see her family, she has to…She can't really be gone' _all these words, thoughts, unbearable feeling rushed through Inuyasha's head.

"KAGOME WAKE UP!" he yelled angrily, his mind baffled and numb from everything that had happened.

"WAKE UP!" he yelled as he grabbed her with his other hand.

This time his eyes slid out of focus and back in as those of a demon. His nailed lengthened and thickened. He felt horrible pain emanate from his mouth as longer fangs started to grow in his mouth in the place of his regular ones. He was in his demonic form now. Even in his demonic form he still had overwhelming feelings of frustration and absolute agony. He squinted as he felt tears rising. He was so frustrated. Was there nothing he could do? How could he allow something like this to happen again? A single tear slid down his cheek as he clung to Kagome's lifeless body. He tightened his grip on her, "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Caught it," piped Myouga as he caught the tear in a oddly shaped beaker-like cup.

Inuyasha didn't respond. His eyes were still hovering over Kagome's expressionless face.

"There's a way you can save her," said Myouga.

_ I had to look up what side of the body the heart is on. Ahhh… My patheticness (I made that word up! _xD

_The thing that Myouga catches the tear in is sort of like a beaker… Something old fashioned._

_Sooooo how was that for a first chapter? Liked it hated it? Tell me in a review! Constructive criticism, opinions, ideas, any random comments would be greatly appreciated. On another note isn't it strange to call a chapter 'The end'? Ohh well! The next chapter is called 'A new beginning'. Can you guess why ; ) ?_


	2. A New Beginning

Chapter Two

A new beginning

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters! (But don't steal my ideas!)_

Inuyasha immediately lifted his head, his eyes wide like dinner plates.

"It's very," Myouga paused, "Risky, unpredictable…"

Inuyasha didn't respond. '_Is he trying to play some type of sick joke?' _thought Inuyasha in disbelief.

"She's not past the point of no return; there's still time. If you want to revive her however, you must act quickly. It's only possible with the tear of a demon. You must share blood, and for your demon blood to fuse with Kagome's you must drop a demonic tear onto the site where the blood was exchanged," said Myouga paused and in took a breath, "There may be complications though. It is on a very rare occasion that this revival is possible and I doubt there has ever been a circumstance quite like this. You are a hanyou and she is a priestess, she may be too pure for even the demon tear to fuse the blood together. There are risks. Are you willing to try?"

Inuyasha was motionless giving no sign of comprehension, let alone a sign acknowledging that Myouga had spoken.

"Master Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha did nothing but stare as he managed to absorb all of this. He nodded, '_I have to do something; I just can't loose her. If there's anything I can do to save her I'll do it,'_ he thought to himself.

Inuyasha quickly used his claw to make a small, clean incision across his wrist and did the same with Kagome's. He then gently joined hands with her, their fingers intertwined, wrists touching. He held her hand for a couple of seconds, watching Kagome intently.

"Let go now," said Myouga as he picked up the little cup that contained the tear. Inuyasha gently let go of her hand. Myouga crawled up onto Kagome's wrist and dropped the single drop it onto the cut.

Inuyasha was still watching her intently, watching for any movement.

Kagome's face tensed, her hands clenched into fists. Inuyasha's heart jolted. Kagome groaned, beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

"Inuyasha stand back!" yelled Myouga hopping away as fast as he could.

Inuyasha froze.

"GET BACK MASTER INUYASHA!" yelled Myouga.

Inuyasha snapped out of it and reluctantly stepped back.

Energy emanated from Kagome as she started to hover from the ground. She gracefully arched as her body hovered into an upright standing position. Her hair fell back revealing a set of pointed black dog ears. Her nails had lengthened and thickened forming claws. She then opened her eyes revealing not the familiar smoky brown, but an unnatural shade of electric blue. Without warning a powerful blast of energy emanated from her, pushing Inuyasha back like an extremely strong gust of wind. She hovered higher for a second then collapsed on the ground.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha as he ran over to her. He grabbed her and held her in his arms. He held her tight. He closed his eyes and focused to hear her heart beat. A weak set of arms returned his embrace. "What happened?" mumbled Kagome. Inuyasha smiled, "I'm not so sure myself," Kagome then closed her eyes and drifted into a sleep she was, after all, exhausted.

Myouga gave a sigh of relief.

Inuyasha's ears flicked up.

"What was that for?" asked Inuyasha irritably.

Myouga hesitated before answering, "I was rather unsure of the outcome,"

"WHAT!"

"Uhh…", Myouga looked flustered, "J-Just kidding,"

"Liar," said Inuyasha as he lifted a hand to swat him.

"I should explain to you," Myouga paused, "You have evoked a powerful magic. This is a very rare thing Inuyasha. A tear from a demon is extremely powerful, especially when it is shed over another person. It is so powerful that it can fuse your genetic information with hers."

Inuyasha stared, his ears twitched.

Myouga rolled his eyes, "To simplify things Kagome is now a hanyou."

"How is th-"

"Full demon blood was coursing through your veins when you exchanged blood with her, so she is now a hanyou. Her priestess powers will probably now be altered, they may even completely disappear. Her personality could be altered just as her physical appearance was. We will just have to wait and see."

"Do you think she will still be able to sense jewel fragments?" asked Inuyasha hastily.

"Is that really something to ask right now?" asked Shippo from behind them.

Inuyasha jumped, "AH! You little shit! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo were all there.

"How did you guys get through the force field?"

"It dissipated. A stronger energy or aura…," Miroku paused and went on, "Well something weird happened and the force field dissipated."

"What happened to you and Kagome? When did Naraku flee?" asked Sango.

Myouga sighed and told them everything that had happened, how Naraku had made a barrier after Kagome and Inuyasha had passed a certain point, how Naraku had pierced Kagome, how Naraku had fled, and how Kagome was transformed into a hanyou.

Night had settled in and everyone was exhausted. Miroku had managed to convince an elderly couple in the nearest village into letting them stay there the night. Miroku and Sango got a room to themselves, Shippo slept in a small room with Kirara, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome together in the vacant living room.

Inuyasha could barely get any sleep that night despite his exhaustion. He wanted Kagome to wake up; he wanted to be sure that she was okay. Near morning, before the sun came out, Inuyasha gave up on sleeping and sat, his back pressed against the wall so he was facing Kagome.

Kagome began to stir. "What..? Where..? Uhhh..." mumbled Kagome, who still drowsy from sleep.

Kagome jumped to her feet her eyes were opened wide, "WHERE AM I? WHO ARE YOU?"

_Author's note: Eeeesh! That was a short chapter. I know some parts are corny. Gah! Forgive me. The end gives it a nice little twist doesn't it. Now they're going to have to fall in love all over again 3 … Any constructive forms of criticism, suggestions, questions, or comments would be greatly appreciated so please review! (P.S. The next chapter will probably be called 'Making Memories')_


	3. New Memories

_Hello hello! Thank you soooo much all three of my reviewers ! I reaaally appreciate it! I appologize beforehand for this chapterrr it's a bit ofa filler chapter..!_

Chapter Three

Making Memories

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat. "W-what?" was all he could manage to mumble.

"Did you kidnap me!"

"Uhh…" Inuyasha got up, "You don't remember anything?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The feudal era? The jewel of four souls? Naraku?" Inuyasha paused, scared to ask, "Me?"

Kagome's heart sank as she looked at this stranger. He looked so sad, as though someone had taken a knife to his chest. What had happened? Why couldn't she remember?

"I-I'm sorry I don't remember you," said Kagome a little more relaxed.

Inuyasha crumpled to the ground. Did she really remember nothing?

"What…" Kagome knelt beside him and reached out to touch his ears, "Are these real?"

Inuyasha looked up at her and grinned, she was still Kagome.

Kagome saw him grinning at her and hastily let go, "Uhh… Those feel real. Good trick."

Inuyasha looked as if he had cold water splashed over him, "Trick?"

"You know, maybe you should just bring me home now,"

"How?"

"What do you mean?"

"How can you go home when you look like that?"

"EXCUSE ME?" said Kagome looking alarmed, "What's wrong with the way I look?"

Kagome then got up, opened the door, and marched outside. She wanted to know exactly where she was and what this guy was playing at.

"That's not what I mean," said an annoyed Inuyasha following her outside.

"Well then what do you mean!" said Kagome angrily. Her sympathy for this stranger had completely disappeared. Who did he think he was to make fun of her?

Inuyasha pointed at his head, then to her head.

Kagome frowned, "Funny,"

"No, I mean," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

He leant over, Kagome leant back.

He reached out his hand and touched something on her head. She could feel something odd on her head.

Inuyasha let go. Kagome felt something on her head twitch. She reached up in horror to touch whatever was on her head.

She felt two identical furry, triangular… ears.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" shrieked Kagome jumping to her feet once again.

Inuyasha got to his feet. "You don't understand!"

"YES I DO! You – You tested some drug or- or something on me!"

"What the f (censored xD ) are you talking about?" said Inuyasha getting up and approaching her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" shrieked Kagome jumping back, "Or I-I'll…"

"You'll what?" asked Inuyasha smirking.

"I- uhhh - I'll bight you!" said Kagome as she bore her teeth.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, _'She's got fangs?'_

"Why are you looking at me like that!"

Inuyasha sighed, "Listen just sit down and I'll explain everything."

"No YOU sit!" yelled Kagome even louder.

Inuyasha fell face first to the ground.

Kagome gasped. '_Did I just swear? I just made this poor stranger hurt himself. This isn't like **me**. Wait… Who am I?"_

"I-I'm sorry," said Kagome kneeling beside Inuyasha once again, "I didn't mean it like that,"

Inuyasha sat up, "Never say that again."

"What? You mean I shouldn't say sorry?"

"No just never mind,"

"Just tell me."

"NO!"

"You mean sit?"

Inuyasha plummeted once gain to the ground face first.

"What? Do you take everything literally? You're going a bit overboard"

Inuyasha who had just sat up fell face first into the ground once again.

Sounds, smells and feelings swam through Kagome's head. Pictures and moments flashed before her eyes. She remembered this stranger chasing her about to kill her. An old lady had put the beads around his neck and told her to utter a subduing word. Kagome had shrieked sit and he had fallen to the ground.

Inuyasha stared at her moodily, '_Great I had a chance to make her forget the sit command and I blew it,'_

"Oh!" I get it. An old lady gave you those and now you have to obey me when I say…" said Kagome.

"DON'T SAY IT"

"Sit." Fisinished Kagome.

Inuyasha fell flat on his face again, "YOU WENCH!"

"Eeeep! I'm sorry!" said Kagome kneeling beside him for the third time, "I just remembered something."

"Feh."

Kagome opened her mouth about to say something then closed it again.

"What?" asked Inuyasha, "Spit it out,"

Kagome was flustered, "What's my name?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Your name?"

"What is it?"

"You're name is Kagome… Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome didn't really have a responce... so she nodded.

"We're in the forest just outside a village in the feudal era…"

"What do you mean?"

"You came into this world through a well and you found me…"

Inuyasha went on to explain all he could fit into the rest of the day. The two sat beside each other on a hill top overlooking the water. He tried to tell her all he knew about her, so that one day, maybe one day, the old Kagome would come back to him.

_Okayy to make up for this crappy chapter I will update tomorrow! There's something interesting that you'll find out about the 'new hanyou Kagome'... I sweaar._


	4. Dawn

_Thank you soooo much for the comments everyone I really appreciate it. I'm updating today just as I promised!_

Chapter Four

Dawn

Kagome had never really understood what the expression, 'a head so full it could burst' until that night. Inuyasha had told her such a large amount of information that her head felt as if it were going to burst. Her train of thoughts was blurred and interrupted by question after question. '_What's a demon? What is a tetsusaiga? Do I have a family?' _Kagome asked herself she sat cross-legged on her cushiony sleeping bag, '_I've got to stop this, I'll ask Inu- what's his name again? Inuiki… Inuya… Inuyasha! Yes, that's his name. What an odd name... Get back on track Kagome! I've got to ask him more questions tomorrow. For now I just have to absorb all this information. I can't bight off more than I can chew.' _With that Kagome yawned and tucked herself snuggly under her sleeping bag. "Goodnight," she mumbled as her eyelids slid over her big blue eyes. Inuyasha looked up and replied with a sheepish grin, "Yah… Goodnight, you need the rest. You're such an airhead." Kagome would have rolled her eyes if they were open, but instead she ignored him. He was such a jerk.

Inuyasha stared hard at the lump of blanket in front of him. Just two days ago they had still shared so many memories. Inuyasha looked up into the dark starry sky. He remembered just a week ago they were having one of their regular fights. Inuyasha closed his eyes and reminisced.

Kagome blinked her eyes open and pounded her fist on the ground with frustration. Kagome had woken up two hours ago and since then she was unable to fall asleep again. She had woken up, drenched in sweat, because of a nightmare. In her nightmare a man with swallow skin and dark hair had tried to steal some rock from her and kill her. Kagome shook her head in annoyance, it was almost dawn anyways. She slowly sat up and yawned. She felt a shiver run down her spine, it was quite chilly outside. She quickly got up and walked to the cliff/hill overlooking the water. The idea of watching the sun rise over the water sounded good to her. She could feel the cool damp earth on the palms of her feet as she walked to the top of the hill. The long damp grass brushed against her legs, giving her a chill. She reached the top of the hill and looked over to the horizon. Right above the water in the distance a line of red streaked the sky, hinting that morning was approaching. Strong gusts of the wind swayed the grass and blew the hair out of Kagome's face. Kagome sat down on the edge of the hill, right above the water and let the wind brush past her face. She put her hands back so she could lean back, but a sharp rock or pebble pricked her finger. Kagome gasped and put her finger in her mouth. Her thoughts then turned to that odd boy; Inuyasha. Kagome let a small smile creep across her face, _'He's soooo hot,'_ thought Kagome dreamily, _'If only he was nicer."_

"Kagome" said Inuyasha from behind her, "Did something happen? I smelled your blood and heard you…"

Kagome twisted around to face him "Oh, I'm fine."

Inuyasha shrugged, walked over, and plopped himself down beside her.

'_I wonder what he's thinking,'_ thought Kagome as she stared at him.

Inuyasha looked up and Kagome quickly turned her head back to the sunrise.

"What are you doing out here anyways?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome shrugged, "I couldn't sleep."

Inuyasha nodded and stared out at the sunrise, "Feh."

Kagome grinned, "I've only known you for like a day and I've got to say you're a bit predictable."

Inuyasha's ears flicked up her chuckled, "Nope, I'm full of surprises."

"Prove it."

Inuyasha turned his head to face her. Was he dreaming?

"Prove it," repeated Kagome.

"Alright," said Inuyasha as he got up to his feet.

He pulled off his red shirt, revealing a white one underneath. Kagome looked up in horror. What was he doing? Stripping? Gaaah. She took one bum step back. Inuyasha smirked, he took his white shirt off, so he was wearing nothing but pants. '_He has nice abs_..." thought Kagome,_ "Gah! Kagome woman pull yourself together! What are you thinking? What is he doing?' _Kagome shook her head to wake herself up, she would not let herself be infatuated with this arrogant, confrontational, mean guy! _'That's right! Don't forget he called you an airhead and a wench!'_ Kagome told herself.

"I meant do something unexpected… Not get naked," said Kagome flustered.

Inuyasha looked a bit taken aback, but then gave her a little mysterious look, "And what if doing something unexpected is getting naked!"

'_Ahh he's actually striping!' _Kagome thought to herself as she gaped in horror.

Inuyasha burst out laughing, it was the first time she had seen him let loose.

A flustered Kagome got to her feet to leave.

"Wait, wait" said Inuyasha gasping for breath between laughing, "That's not what I was going to do,"

"Then what were you going to do?" asked Kagome angrily.

"This," said Inuyasha as he dove off the cliff/hill and into the water.

Kagome laughed, but despite this she thought bitterly to herself, '_I'm so stupid!'_

She got on her knees and peeked over the edge into the water, '_Where is he?'_

"Inuyasha!" she called.

She got up and called his name again, still looking into the water.

"Boo!" said Inuyasha from behind her as he pushed her into the water.

Kagome fell into the water, it hit her like…well like a blast of cold water. !

She bobbed at the surface, her hair was flat against her head making her ears more prominent than ever.

"Inuyasha you… you jerk!" she yelled up at him.

Inuyasha was standing right at the edge of the cliff, looking down at her, hands on his hips.

Inuyasha leaned over the cliff to make sure Kagome could see his face, "You're such an ai-"

"SIT!" yelled Kagome triumphantly.

Inuyasha plummeted into the water.

"Ahhhh! You wench!" he said as he came back up.

"What did you call me?" asked Kagome playfully.

"I called you a WENCH!" said Inuyasha angrily.

"Nono that's not what you said… right?" said Kagome smirking as she tried to tread water to keep her head above the surface.

Inuyasha slammed his fist into the water sending water everywhere "You heard me! I called you a-"

"Sit!" said Kagome as she swam to the edge of the cliff. She started climbing the surface of the cliff to get back onto the hill.

"You… you," Inuyasha didn't finish his sentence, he knew better.

He started to climb the edge of the cliff, following Kagome.

"Nice view!" he mumbled sarcastically (Kagome's butt was in his face, she's a very slow climber even as a hanyou).

Kagome stuck a leg out and kicked him in the face. She then stretched to get the top of the cliff so she could pull herself back onto its grassy surface.

"Not so fast!" said Inuyasha grabbing her leg in an attempt to pull her back into the water.

Kagome sunk her claws into the rock face, he managed to pull her down a couple inches leaving claw marks in its surface.

Kagome chuckled; she never realized how useful her claws were.

After the two of them managed to get up to the top of the hill they resumed watching the sunrise.

"The sun should be peeking through anytime now," said Kagome smiling.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Why do you want to watch the sunrise?"

Kagome shrugged, "I just like to watch the sunrise, it's like something inside of me is telling me to watch it."

"You're so weird,"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

A few seconds passed it was almost completely quiet except for the sound of the water dripping from their wet bodies.

"The sun takes a long time to rise,"

"I know," said Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded, he has nothing to say.

The two of them sat in comfortable silence watching for the sun to peek from the edge of the horizon. The sun just about to peek out from the line of the horizon and all the colors of the color spectrum decorated the sky.

Just as a blade of white light peeked out and hit Kagome's face something about her changed. Inuyasha flinched, she smelled different… She smelled human. He looked down at her. To his surprise a familiar set of smoky brown eyes peered up at him. Kagome turned to face him, "Inuyasha I missed you so much," she said as she reached over to hug him. "Kagome you're almost human," said Inuyasha, the sound barely left his lips. Something else about this Kagome was different too. Her expression, the manner in which she talked to him, her tone of voice… Did she remember everything?

_Ahhhk what happened to her! Tune into the next chapter to find out!_


	5. Human?

Chapter 5

Mortal Memories

Inuyasha sat motionless, completely dumbfounded as Kagome wrapped herself around his abdomen and bawled her eyes out. Inuyasha stared down at her head. Nothing was poking out from the top of her head. The sun reflected off her raven hair, making it shine blue in the sunrise. Inuyasha laid a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back so he could see her face. The mischievous gleam in her eyes was now gone. They were the familiar warm shade of brown rather than the cold electric eyes that he had seen for the past two days.

"Kagome what- why?" was the only thing Inuyasha could manage to mumble through his jumbled thoughts.

Kagome blinked some tears away and looked up at him, she looked so much kinder… purer. "Inuyasha this is my time of weakness," said Kagome.

Inuyasha was completely confused, "Whaa?"

"It means that this is the time when I'm human. Like how your night of weakness is the night of the new moon,"

"Will you change back next dawn… or at night.. or… or…"

"Inuyasha, I don't know when, it could be two minutes or it could be two days,"

"Why don't you remember anything?" asked Inuyasha quickly, he didn't want to waste any time.

"I don't know why. You must ask Myouga or Kaede. I remember everything that happened in my hanyou form and before that."

Inuyasha's heart lifted, she remembered! He would no longer have to suffer alone with those painful memories.

Kagome saw the expression on his face and uttered, "I doubt I will remember anything in my hanyou form,"

Inuyasha's heart sunk into the pit of his stomach.

"You know, I'm still me," Inuyasha looked down in doubt, "No I am! Honestly! I act a bit different because of the demon blood, at least that's what I think. Remember how you get all mushy when you turn human, but you're gruff again when you're a demon? It's the same for me. When I'm a hanyou I feel more adventurous, defensive, mischievous..."

Inuyasha didn't reply, he stared solemnly into the ground.

"Certain things trigger my memory, I'll remember things bit by bit. Be patient and the memories will come back to me so we can start," Kagome looked down and blushed, "So we can start where we left off,"

Inuyasha stared her in the eyes, how he missed those eyes. Inuyasha tried his best to hold all his mixed emotions in, "Kagome I miss you." Kagome's eyes brimmed with tears. Inuyasha couldn't help himself, he leant in and kissed her.

Halfway through the kiss Kagome's scent changed. Inuyasha felt claws dig into his bare flesh as Kagome returned his kiss. They released, staring back at him were a set of icy blue eyes. Hanyou Kagome was obviously in shock… But why had she returned his kiss? Kagome flushed bright red, "What – WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Inuyasha flinched, Kagome's eyes flashed black and she pushed him into the water.


	6. The First Battle

_So this is the sixth chapter! I'm sorry that the fifth chapter was sooo short, but I said what I wanted to say! So I made this chapter long(ish) to make up for it. It doesn't look as long as some of my previous ones but bear in mind that there's not much dialogue. Annnd before you get started on this chapter I would like to thank ALL the people who reviewed! I looove getting reviews! (It keeps me writing)...! Alright I'll stop blabbing.. This is an exciting chapter. ; )_

Chapter 6

The First Battle

Over the next few weeks Kagome became closer to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, but colder towards Inuyasha. Sango was always very nice to her, and whenever she had a question she would answer it kindly and patiently. Inuyasha on the other hand was pretty impatient when she asked questions, and when she asked him about how she became a half demon he would always become flustered and avoid answering her. She had also learned that Miroku was very knowledgeable. Kagome had assumed that Miroku and Sango must be together because Miroku's always molesting her with his hands, but for some reason Sango would always get embarrassed and slap him.

Today Kagome was told that she may get to fight a demon. Kagome was pretty confused about this whole demon thing. Apparently demons were really ugly and gruesome, but Inuyasha was a half demon and he looked human, so Kagome didn't really know what to expect. The gang was currently walking through the forest. Shippo was playing with acorns, and Sango and Miroku were deep in discussion. Inuyasha was crouched down on the ground sniffing.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" asked Kagome as she approached.

"Smelling for demons," he replied brusquely.

"Well I don't smell anything unusual," said Kagome looking down at the ground.

"Well then I guess you just don't have my gift," said Inuyasha smirking.

Kagome got down on her hands and knees and tried to sniff; it didn't work so she sucked the air in harder and ended up getting dirk up her nose.

"I dink I god a bug up my node," muttered Kagome trying to blow the dirt out her nose.

"What?" said Inuyasha, "Are you crazy?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure that you are," said Kagome angrily as she got up.

"No, it's alright here I'll show you how to," said Inuyasha grabbing her by the arm and pulling her down.

Kagome gave in and crouched down, "Alright how do I find a demon's scent?"

"Alright you know how Shippo smells?"

"Yessss,"

"It smells different than how Miroku and Sango smell right?"

Kagome nodded, "Miroku and Sango smell different, but the same…"

"Yes," Inuyasha paused and continued, "The main scent is the one unique to the person, but you can smell what breed they are too."

"So, each being smells different, but they also carry the scent of their kind."

"Exactly. But when you leave a place you leave your scent behind. But the scent left behind is so weak that you can barely smell the scent that you can use to identify their species."

"Ooooh," nodded Kagome, "So I guess I'll help you look…"

After a few hours… alright, after a few minutes Kagome got sick of smelling and pretended that she needed to go pee. Inuyasha muttered something that sounded like 'lazy wench' and Kagome yelled sit so many times that Inuyasha had made a hole in the ground. Kagome wandered away from the group and sat down behind a bush and reflected over everything. _'Inuyasha's such a prick. Honestly, why would have run away from home for something like this? Inuyasha probably lied to me… Man, I hate that guy,'_ she thought to herself before she got distracted by something in the distance. A dark purple light was sparkling in the distance. Kagome grabbed the chunk of rock that she had been carrying around with her from her pocket. She hadn't mentioned it to Inuyasha or the gang. It had been there when she had woken up, before she had lost her memory. The rock wasn't ordinary though, it had some type of pure glow to it. It was so bright that Kagome was surprised that nobody had noticed it glowing through her pocket. And she wasn't going to tell anybody about it, everyone else seemed to be keeping secrets from her so she would keep her own, and besides; it was so sparkly. Kagome snapped back to reality and compared the glow from her rock to the glow coming from a distance. The glow in the distance was fainter, for obvious reasons, but it was also darker and almost diabolical. She put her rock back into her pocket and hastened back to the group. Kagome didn't remember much, but she had remembered watching enough movies to know not to follow some dark evil glowing thing.

"Miroku!" yelled Kagome as she raced over to the gang.

"Yes lady Kagome?" replied Miroku smirking, "Did you have a nice time?"

Kagome flushed red, but before she could reply Sango hit Miroku over the head with her giant boomerang.

"What is it?" asked Sango.

"This might sound crazy," Kagome paused, and acknowledged that seeing glowing auras was indeed crazy, and continued, "I was in the bushes and I saw this faint glowing light…"

"A fragment shikon jewel?" asked Miroku.

"What?" asked Kagome.

"We'll tell you later," said Sango quickly, "Miroku go grab Inuyasha."

Within a matter of seconds Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were on Kirara ready to go. Inuyasha crouched down, "Common Kagome we've got to go!" Kagome looked at him puzzled, "What are you doing? We have to go!" She ran off, and the others trailed behind her. _'I forgot that she's a half demon again, and she can run by herself,'_ thought Inuyasha to himself. Miroku chuckled when he saw Inuyasha's expression, "So she's no longer a damsel in distress I see…" Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed together in a frown, "Shut up stupid monk!" Miroku laughed. "I said SHUT UP!" yelled Inuyasha angrily. Of course Kagome was oblivious to al of this, it's not that she couldn't hear them it's just she wasn't listening; she was concentrating on the dark light in the distance.

As she ran, a demonic scent was growing stronger as was the light. She ran until she saw a silhouette in the distance, it was the silhouette that resembled a huge man, nearly ten feet tall. The group approached and Kagome gasped as she saw the figure come into the light. The beast's body was in likeness to that of a human's but its face was something horrific. It had reptilian features mixed in with those of a human, for example it had a bump for a nose, with slits. Inuyasha approached with a cocky grin, "Beast give us the shard that you're carrying or I'll slice you to pieces." The beast grinned in a similar manner, its eyebrows knotted together as its lips curled at the edges. "Where is the light coming from Kagome?" asked Inuyasha half-yelling as he placed his hand over his sheath near the sword handle. "Its forehead!" said Kagome loudly. Inuyasha nodded and prepared to draw his sword. Kagome wore a look of confusion; did he really think that his little sword would really have any effect on this huge monster? The monster lunged forward to attack Inuyasha, but Inuyasha was quick, he drew his sword. The sword was MASSIVE, it grew when he took it from his sheath. _'Alright, so maybe he can beat this thing,'_ thought Kagome as Inuyasha and the monster fought. But the monster managed to knock the sword from Inuyasha. "Shit," said Inuyasha under his breath as he stepped back. The monster lunged for him, but before he could hit Inuyasha, Kagome had bashed him out of the way.

The monster now shifted its attention from Inuyasha to Kagome. "Do you think this wise little girl?" asked the monster, his voice low and raspy. Kagome was crouched in a battle stance, her hair blew from her face in the wind, revealing a mischievous expression and a set of electric blue eyes. The monster grinned at his worthy opponent and pulled a spiked club from his belt. Kagome lunged forward baring her fangs. She and the monster were evenly matched, and for a few seconds they both dodged each other's attacks so quickly that they were a blur. Kagome grew frustrated and lunged for its face, but the monster caught her in time and narrowly missed her face with the club, leaving a long cut across Kagome's cheek. Kagome broke away from the monster panting, her eyebrows came together in a look of utmost hatred. Then suddenly she collapsed to her knees clutching her head, her eyes flashed black, not just her iris, but the whites of her eyes too. Her eyes flickered black until they remained that way. Her fangs became more prominent, and her nails lengthened and thickened. She put a hand on her knee and stood. She lifted a hand to her cheek, then looked at her hand. Her hand was stained with a crimson colored liquid. Kagome frowned; her face was contorted in a look of utmost concentration. She held of the hand stained with blood. The monster started to shake, then blood stared to pour from its nails, eyes, and mouth. It collapsed in a bloody heap. Kagome fell back down to her knees, she looked as though she was drained of blood herself; her face was pale and sweaty. Her fangs and nails shrunk, and her eyes flickered back to blue. Inuyasha shook off his shock and immediately ran over and caught her just as she fell back, he then picked her up bridal style. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara ran up to Inuyasha. "What? How coul-" said Miroku before he was cut off. "I don't know," said Inuyasha as he looked up into the clouds.

_Soooo what do you think? Kagome's got some pretty nifty powers eh? The next chapter is called wrestling with Jelousy. Well... That's what I'm planning on naming it. Can you guess why?_

_Thanksss for reading! Please review!_


	7. Explanations

_Alright... So I lied... It's not called Wrestling with Jelousy... I don't know if I can fit that part into the story anymore... We'll just have to wait and see. Sorry for taking so long to update I've been busy!_

Chapter 7

Explanations

Kagome stirred, her eyelids slowly slid open over her bright blue eyes. She yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before sitting up and examining her surroundings. The memories leading up to her last were blurred, but she still remembered the general stuff. She knew that she tried to save Inuyasha from some demon, the demon had scratched her, but after that things got hazy… She remembered feeling her blood boil and her heart rate accelerate. She reached a hand up to her fangs, they ached. And she had the worst headache behind her eyes, it felt like she had a hangover or something. Kagome looked around her, they were deep in the woods. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all leaning on Kirara with their eyes shut, Inuyasha was sitting close to her, his head was tilted slightly to the left; he was dozed off too. Kagome felt a pang, her stomach was empty, she decided to get up and grab some food from her backpack beside Kirara. Halfway through standing up Kagome felt lightheaded and started to see white spots. By the time she was fully standing, her head was spinning. She clutched her head with one arm and grabbed a tree for support, she felt her legs tingle (pins and needles) and her knees felt as though they would give way.

"Kagome?" said Inuyasha who had just appeared behind her.

Kagome felt relieved that someone had woken up to help her and explain to her what had happened.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

Kagome frowned, '_Why do I keep forgetting he's an asshole,'_ thought Kagome.

"Well what are you do-"

But Kagome's knees gave way and she collapsed, Inuyasha stopped talking and caught her before she hit the ground.

Inuyasha caught her and sat down, awkwardly cradling her in his arms. Kagome opened her eyes for a second time, she looked up into a set of golden eyes. "I-Inuyasha what happened?" mumbled Kagome as she tried to pull herself up. Inuyasha swiftly pushed her back down, "Don't try to sit up you'll just faint again." Kagome rolled her eyes, "No, I'm fine that was just a dizzy spell." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and placed her over her sleeping bag. He sighed and headed back to his resting spot.

"Wait," shrieked Kagome, as she hoisted herself up. She immediately felt her head throb, and a wave of nausea swept over her, she grabbed her head.

Inuyasha turned around and rushed to her side, "Stop trying to get up!"

Kagome let Inuyasha push her back down, "What happened?"

"You turned full demon, killed the monster, and collapsed..." said Inuyasha, "Now go back to sleep."

"Why do I feel so sick?"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. Go back to sleep."

Kagome rolled her eyes, which resulted in more head pain.

She rolled over and drifted back to sleep.

The next afternoon Kagome was still fast asleep, she was, after all, very tired. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and the rest of the gang were in a heated discussion with Myouga.

"What do you mean! She can't fight!" exclaimed Miroku at Myouga's last comment.

"I don't mind," mumbled Inuyasha.

Sango rolled her eyes and reasoned with Miroku, "Look how easily she transformed… If she gets hurt at all her demon blood takes over! And you all know what happens if a hanyou stays a full demon too long… It could consume her. Not only that, but look how weakened she is! Imagine if she stayed a full demon even longer."

Miroku paused and took her words into account.

"But why is she so tired?" Shippo asked Myouga.

"I have two theories," began Myouga, "Prior to the incident Kagome was a priestess. Priestess blood is the most pure, while demon blood is the darkest. My first theory is that when her demon blood tries to take over, her priestess blood is rejecting it; fighting it. However, I doubt that's it… It could simply be that she used a power that she has not fully developed yet, and it had drained her of her energy."

There was a murmur of agreement.

"So what do we do?" asked Inuyasha impatiently.

"Well, we shouldn't let her fight until we know which of the two theories is correct."

"How will we find out which of the two it is?" asked Sango.

"The only way to find out is for her to become a full demon again," said Miroku.

Myouga's eyebrows furrowed together; he was in deep thought.

"Alright how about this," said Myouga, "Kagome is so easily provoked that it is inevitable that she will once again become a full demon. But try to postpone it, by keeping her out of danger. When she does transform you can determine which of the two theories is correct. Until then try to train her so that she is stronger the next time it happens; it will improve her odds of survival. She should also develop her powers so that if she does find herself in a situation where she has to fight, she can avoid getting provoked."

Everybody agreed to this.

"For now to avoid contact combat why don't reintroduce her to the bow and arrow?" asked Miroku.

"That's a great idea!" chirped Sango.

Shippo looked at Inuyasha, "Why have you been so quiet the whole time?"

Inuyasha looked up, "Well, I was thinking… Will she still be able to purify the jewel?"

"There's only one way to find out," said Myouga looking over at a sleeping Kagome, "Do you still have the fragment from yesterday?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"And who's got the other fragments?" asked Myouga.

"I do," said Inuyasha, as he held out the half completed jewel in his hand.

"Good, take care of it until you know whether she can actually purify the other fragments," said Myouga, "Now, I'm off!"

Kagome stirred, and blinked her eyes open. She immediately rose to her feet, she felt the dull thudding pain. She remembered what had happened when she had asked Inuyasha why she felt so sick. He barely even explained it to her! She was sick of having to go to him and beg him for every single bit of information. She wanted to know exactly what happened… How she had become a hanyou… And more importantly; the whereabouts of her family!


	8. Fish Fight!

Chapter 8

Fish Fight

_HellooooO! Thank you soooo much everyone for all the comments I REALLY love getting them! They keep me writing _. _I apologize ahead of time for this chapter; not much happe- HOLY CRAP! A spider just crawled across my keyboard. There's sooo many spiders in my house! They're DISGUSTING. But back on track… Not much happens in this chapter, but some of the stuff that happens in this chapter is needed to make the next few work! The beginning might be a bit boring, but the best part is after the first bit…But enough of my talking. I present to you the eighth chapter!_

_Here's a recap…_

_--_

Kagome stirred, and blinked her eyes open. She immediately rose to her feet, she felt the dull thudding pain. She remembered what had happened when she had asked Inuyasha why she felt so sick. He barely even explained it to her! She was sick of having to go to him and beg him for every single bit of information. She wanted to know exactly what happened… How she had become a hanyou… And more importantly; the whereabouts of her family!

--

"Inuyasha!" shrieked Kagome, she felt a twinge of pain in her head. She could smell him; he wasn't far.

"Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome again. Inuyasha's ears flicked up, it was Kagome. Was she in trouble? Inuyasha rushed over to her from behind the bushes.

"Kago-"

"SIT!" yelled Kagome.

With a shriek and a crash Inuyasha plummeted into the ground.

"Tell me exactly what happened! I'm sick of this!" said an infuriated Kagome.

Inuyasha gave a muffled cry, it sounded something like, "Wench!"

"Tell me what happened!" demanded Kagome again.

Inuyasha sat up, "I already told you!"

Kagome plopped down beside him and rolled her eyes, "Tell me again, with more detail."

Inuyasha sighed, "Alright"

"Well?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but just then Shippo appeared and interrupted, "Why are you so upset Kagome?"

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha won't tell me what happened."

"It's alright; I'll tell you," Shippo paused and before Kagome could protest he continued, "It started off with a fight…"

"I'll say this part," interrupted Inuyasha, "I was fighting a demon, I was just about to finish him off…but then you, being stupid and all, stepped in and got yourself injured."

"No! You couldn't handle the demon so Kagome saved you!" exclaimed Shippo with a mischievous grin.

"That's not what happened!" yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome turned away from Inuyasha and towards Shippo, "Go on…"

"Well then the demon scratched you across the face, and you got angry. So you turned into a full demon, which basically means that you turned more powerful. It's dangerous though, because when you become a full demon you sort of lose your conscience. What happened though, is that you used this really cool power where you made the demon bleed from everywhere by just moving your hand. After that you collapsed."

"Why did I collapse?" asked Kagome.

"Myouga thinks that it's because you used a power too strong for you; so it drained almost all your energy."

"Does Inuyasha have the same powers as me?"

"No your's are so much cooler!"

"This is bullshit," muttered Inuyasha as he got up and looked away.

"Inuyashuhhhh," whined Shippo.

Inuyasha, with his back still turned as he walked away, flipped up his middle finger.

Kagome suddenly felt guily, '_I think I might have actually upset him,'_ thought Kagome.

"Shippo, can we finish our conversation later?" asked Kagome.

Shippo rolled his eyes and nodded.

Kagome got up and followed Inuyasha's scent. He was perched in a tree, crouched like a dog.

"Inuyasha please come down," said Kagome from the base of the tree. Inuyasha pretended he couldn't here her, he hummed to himself.

'_He's so immature!'_ thought a flustered Kagome. "Alright I'm sorry. PLEASE come down," she said.

Inuyasha's ears flicked up and he looked down at her, "What do you want?"

Kagome crossed her arms, "I want you to come down."

Inuyasha sneered, "Why should I?"

"Fine, then I'll come up myself."

Inuyasha looked up, _'I forgot that she can climb trees now…'_ he thought to himself.

Kagome hoisted herself up onto the branch, "I just wanted an honest account of what happened."

"Feh"

"Feh," she imitated him.

Inuyasha frowned, "What else do you want to know?"

Kagome looked down at the branch, she suddenly remembered what she really wanted to know.

"Lady Kagome! Inuyasha! Come down there's lunch!" yelled Miroku.

Kagome hesitated, "It's alright I'll ask you later."

The group was eating lunch outside on a grassy hill top…

"This sucks," moaned Shippo as he eyed his food.

"Well it's the best I could manage," chirped a pleasant Miroku.

"Why do you get the trout?" asked Shippo.

"Because I cooked it. And besides, there's nothing wrong with roasted squirrel on a stick…" said Miroku.

Inuyasha eyed his squirrel in disgust, he turned his head and watched Kagome eat her trout, he lunged for it.

"Inuyasha!" squeaked Kagome as Inuyasha grabbed her trout from her hands.

Inuyasha quickly scurried away, thrusting half the fish in his mouth.

Human Kagome was slow, but the new hanyou Kagome was too quick for him; she grabbed the trout.

The two were now in a sort of "trout tug-of-war".

"Inuyasha give it back," said an exasperated Sango.

Inuyasha growled at Kagome, and she growled back.

"Inuyasha it's not fair to fight a girl!" said Miroku as he tried to get between them.

Kagome looked back at Miroku, Inuyasha used the distraction to his advantage and yanked the trout from her hands.

He turned and sprinted away.

"**Give it back**!" shrieked Kagome as she sprinted after him.

She then got directly behind him and lunged at him tackling him around the waist, she ended up on top of him; pinning him.

"Give me my fish!" she yelled as she grabbed it from his hand.

Inuyasha frowned and flipped her over and pinned her, "It's my fish now!" he said as he attempted to snatch it from her hand.

But Kagome was too quick for him, she bitch-slapped him across the face with the fish (bottom half).

Inuyasha's face suddenly contorted itself into a look of sudden rage, "You did not just slap me with the fish."

"Uhhh," said a nervous Kagome.

Inuyasha, still pinning her, lifted a fist to punch her. His fist wizzed towards her face, but halfway there it unclenched and redirected itself to her abdomen. He started tickling her, Kagome was a sucker for tickling. She immediately let go of the fish and started laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

"Stop," gasped Kagome between giggles, "You can ha-have it!"

"I can't hear youuu!" said Inuyasha tickling her more furiously.

"YOU CAN HAVE IT!" she shrieked desperately.

Kagome dropped the fish and Inuyasha picked it up.

He was still sitting startled over her, he gave a triumphant grin.

Miroku saw this and commented "Awhh! That's right! Make love not war!"

Inuyasha quickly scrambled off of her, holding his fish up in the air like a trophy.

Kagome could feel color rising in her cheeks.

Inuyasha immediately took a huge bite from the fish and chewed vigorously. Then, suddenly, without any warning, he spat it out and shrieked, "HOTHOTHOT."

Sango giggled, "They're spicy aren't they?"

Kagome's eyes flickered black as a memory came back to her…

A tall woman with cropped black ringlets walked over to the table and placed a platter of food on the table.

"Tonight I made some curried vegetables and chicken!" she piped happily.

Around the table sat a young boy, Inuyasha and herself.

"Yummm," said the boy under his breath, "Thanks mom!"

Inuyasha had already pilled half the contents on the platter onto his plate.

"Do you want any sis?" asked the boy.

But before Kagome could reply Inuyasha burst out, "AGHGHDHGDL Soooo hot!"

Kagome blinked her eyes profusely, the memory had ended.

"Kagome what happened?" asked Shippo.

Shippo and the gang were all huddled over her, she had found herself lying on her back.

"I remembered something," she said as she sat up.

"What was the memory?" asked Inuyasha, his eyes seemed to lighten up.

"My family," answered Kagome, "I was planning on asking you about them later…"

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably.

"I was with you, my mother and my brother. We were eating curry."

Inuyasha chuckled, "So when I burnt my tongue I triggered your memory?"

Kagome nodded, "Can I see them again?"

"Sure,"

"So I guess they live in the future right? Through the well…"

"Inuyasha can take you to see them tomorrow," said Sango.

Kagome smiled not only at the thought of meeting her family, but at the fact that her past, present and future were becoming clearer to her.

_Gasp That was so short! I'm sorryyyy I will write more next time. I've been very busy. I mean, trust me I'm trying to update as much as possible… because I HATE it when people don't update their stories. The next chapter Kagome meets her three friends, her family… and HOJO! Muahaha I'm so excited._

_Thankkkks for reading and please review!_

_Limeyyy xo_

_HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! _


	9. Author's note

Hellooo

You're all going to hate me for this but I won't be able to update this weekend. I'm going to be at a swim competitionnn! I'm really really sorry! Between training, school and writer's block I haven't been able to update. I might be able to update the weekend after or the one after that… Please don't hate me for this xP The story's going to get really good soon! She's going to meet someone from the past and it's going to help her discover a really cool new power… That's what's to come. Until thennn I'm out! (I've got to go pack)

From Limey xo.


	10. Kagome's a pimp!

Chapter 10

Koga..!

_Hellooooo it's me once again updating you on my little story! Thank you soooo much everyone for the reviewsss (I know I say it each time I update… but seriously reviews keep me writing) hardy har har! Annnd I am sorry for the wait but I have been very very very very very busy..! Seriously. Anywhoo here's a recap… ENJOY!_

--

Inuyasha chuckled, "So when I burnt my tongue I triggered your memory?"

Kagome nodded, "Can I see them again?"

"Sure,"

"So I guess they live in the future right? Through the well…"

"Inuyasha can take you to see them tomorrow," said Sango.

Kagome smiled not only at the thought of meeting her family, but at the fact that her past, present and future were becoming clearer to her.

--

"You ready yet?" asked an irritated Inuyasha.

Kagome was sitting at the edge of a pond, examining her reflection. The scratch across her face had healed perfectly. Kagome reached into her pocket and pulled out a white bandana with an intricate black pattern, she then tied it around her head to hide her ears. She stared into her reflection intently; her eyes were noticeable as ever.

"Inuyasha" she grumbled, "How am I going to hide my eyes?"

"I don't know, just don't look at anyone," he muttered impatiently.

"Seriously," she said sitting up and glaring at him.

Inuyasha faltered under her glare, "Alright why don't you wear those human things?"

"Glasses?" said Kagome rolling her eyes, "You can see through those!"

"No the dark ones…" Inuyasha crinkled his face as he tried to remember the name, "Something stupid like light glasses or something."

"Oooh Sunglasses!" said Kagome in an exaggerated voice with a fake smile, her face then fell grave and she shrieked "HOW WILL I GET THOSE!"

Shippo, who has tendency to appear (either because he's always there but nobody notices him, or because he's always lurking in the bushes), hopped out between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Kagome's really pre-menstrual isn't she?" he chirped.

Kagome's head swerved around to meet Shippo, who cowered behind Inuyasha.

"Miroku told me to say it to Sango," said Shippo, "And she thought it was funny!"

"No she didn't," said Sango, who also happened to pop out of the bushes, "You thought it was funny when I slapped Miroku."

Miroku followed behind Sango, he was gingerly rubbing his cheek, "Don't worry Shippo I thought you were funny both times."

Kagome, who had already risen to her feet, whacked Miroku on the backside of the head.

"Were all of you spying on us?" asked Kagome half-listening as she fixed her hair.

"Let's just go," said Inuyasha grabbing Kagome's hand and walking in the direction of the well.

Inuyasha lead Kagome to a small, dried up, wooden well. Kagome leaned over the edge and looked into the well, there was a nasty looking pile of bones.

"Inuyasha where's the portal?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and picked Kagome up and slung her over his shoulder.

"SIT!" she shrieked.

Inuyasha collapsed. Kagome, crawled out from under his grip and glanced into the well again.

"Inuyasha I don't really think this is safe," she said, "I mean didn't you say there was a portal? I don't see one anywhere."

Inuyasha suppressed a few swear words and replied as calmly as he could, "If you jump in you'll go through."

"Will the bones cut me?" she asked.

"Suck it up you're a demon!" said Inuyasha as he jumped over the edge.

Kagome watched him disappear beneath the sea of bones.

"I must be crazy," said Kagome before she jumped over the edge of the well.

She went right through the dirt into a blue-ish void, she traveled through there for only a few seconds before she hit the cool hard ground. "Inuyasha was standing at the top of a well. He leant over the edge and offered her a hand. Even though Kagome knew she could hop over without his help she blushed and held out her hand. Inuyasha pulled her up with ease, when she was at the edge he used his other arm and pulled her into him. He looked down at her awkwardly, she looked down and smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem," said Inuyasha as he motioned towards one of the buildings, "This is your house,"

Kagome followed him and looked down at the ground, she had a lump in her throat she was nervous.

"Inuyasha, can I ask you a favor?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Could we pretend that nothing happened? That I didn't lose my memory?"

Inuyasha frowned, "Why would you want to do that?"

"Well what if they act differently around me if I'm this way?"

Inuyasha looked up at the sky, he understood, he remembered how people treated him differently because he was a hanyou. But would Kagome's family react like other people?

He looked back at her, "Well alright,"

Kagome smiled, "Thank you,"

"Here let me fetch you some of those light glasses or whatever you call them. There's probably some in your bedroom,"

Kagome nodded, "I'll wait for you."

Inuyasha ran up the house, jumped/crawled up the house and hopped through the open window. After a clanking noise and a shriek Inuyasha jumped back out the window holding a pair of sun glasses.

"Here you go," he said handing her a thick brown rimmed pair of sunglasses.

Kagome took them and propped them on her head, "Thank you," she repeated.

"Stop saying that; you sound like a parrot," said Inuyasha with a hint of irritation.

Kagome rolled her eyes, _'Arrrg why do I keep forgetting he's an ass!' _she thought to herself.

"You have a mom and a grampa… and a brother named Sota," said Inuyasha ticking them off with his fingers, "Ready?"

Kagome nodded, "Let's go,"

Kagome stepped through the door, she looked back at Inuyasha then back at her living room. He nudged her.

"I'm hoooome," yelled Kagome.

Sota was playing with the cat, "Oh hey sis,"

"Hey Sota," Kagome kneeled on the carpet.

"I just love this cat," she said as she petted him.

"I never knew you were so fond of him," said her mother as she stepped out of the kitchen carrying a tray of food.

"Oh," chirped Kagome, "What unusual food,"

Sota looked at her funny, "Why are you wearing sunglasses indoors?"

"Do you have a fever?" asked her mom.

"No!" said Kagome backing away, "I'm just a bit light headed, I'll just go to my room!"

Kagome set off in the direction of the bathroom.

"Kagome the stairs are to the left," said her mother wearing a puzzled expression.

Kagome's mother looked at Inuyasha, who shrugged.

Once Kagome got into her room she collapsed on the bed and chocked back tears.

Inuyasha followed her in, "What's wrong?"

Kagome squinted her eyes and sat up, "Nothing, it's nothing,"

"Kagome it's not a big deal you were fine," said Inuyasha.

Kagome shrugged, "I just want to be alone right now,"

Inuyasha gave her a puzzled expression and walked away.

He sat outside on the front step. '_Why is she so sensitive? And why is it that when she's sad she doesn't want me around? And man is it hot out here!'_ Inuyasha pulled off his red kimono top and put it beside him.

Soon Inuyasha heard chattering and footsteps coming his way. Human scents wafted through the air. Three girls, all dressed in the same weird clothes as Kagome, walked around a tall handsome brown haired guy in a blue sweater.

"Hello is Kagome there?" asked the boy.

"Feh," said Inuyasha as he rolled his eyes.

"Who's he?" asked one of the girls.

"Could he be..?" asked another.

"No he couldn't, he's too cute," said the third as the two others giggled.

"Well we'll just let ourselves in," said the guy, he was carrying some funny shaped fruit and a small box.

One of the girls tired to open the door, but Inuyasha was blocking it.

"Can you move please?" asked another.

"Kagome wants to be alone right now," said Inuyasha sulkily.

"We just want to give her something," said one of the girls.

"Feh," said Inuyasha getting up.

He heard the rumble as they clambered up the stairs to Kagome's room. Being curious and all, Inuyasha crept up the wall and propped himself up just beside Kagome's window so he could listen in on what was happening. He could here them talking inside.

"Hey Kagome!" chirped the girls.

"Hey!" said Kagome smiling.

"Are you alright Kagome you look sad," said one of the girls.

"No I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" asked a manly voice, obviously the boy's, in a very caring tone.

Inuyasha peered over the ledge of the window.

The boy too both Kagome's hands and held them, "I wouldn't want you to be in pain or anything,"

Kagome seemed to be at a loss for words.

"I have two questions for you," started the boy, "First, will you come to the movies with me on Saturday? And Secondly, why are you wearing sunglasses?"

Before Kagome could respond her friends ambushed her and pulled her away.

With his keen sense of hearing Inuyasha could hear what they were talking about.

"Hojo's liked you FOREVER!" said one of the girls.

"And he's soooo cute!" said another.

"You can't stay hung up over that other guy that you like!" said the third.

"Well…" said Kagome.

The boy, apparently called Hobo (or some other stupid name), was trying to court Kagome! As if Kouga wasn't enough! Inuyasha growled.

Kagome's ear pricked up under her bandana and her nostrils flared and she took a good whiff of the air. Her expression immediately looked worried; she knew he was there.

"Kagome is something wrong?" asked Hojo/Hobo.

Kagome's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Can we have some alone time?" he asked as he motioned for the door.

The three girls giggled and scrambled out of the room.

"Kagome, I really like you," said Hojo.

"I don't know if this is the time," said Kagome slowly inching away.

"Shh," hushed the Hojo as he held up a finger to her mouth (you know the shushing finger), "There's something that I've wanted to do for a long time,"

He leant in closer and closed his eyes, Kagome lunged back and turned her head to the side.

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore.

"Get your hands off of her!" he shrieked as he hopped through the window.

Hojo was startled, "Whaaaa?"

"Draw your sword you filthy lecher!"

Kagome looked all too confused to say anything.

"Who are you?" asked Hojo looking upset.

"Uhh," started Inuyasha.  
"Alright," started Hojo who suddenly gained back his confidence, "Well since it's obvious that you're nothing to her…Can you please leave?"

Inuyasha growled, "Draw your sword you filthy lecher,"

Hojo gave him a confused look, "Can I ask you a question?"

"That doesn't leave me much of a choice now does it?" asked Inuyasha sneering.

Hojo sneered and took off his sweater and threw it on the floor (A/N: You know what I'm getting at. Dramatically pulling off your sweater and throwing it away)

Hojo looked impressive in his tight white muscle shirt, but he was nothing compared to Inuyasha. Inuyasha pulled off his white kimono top (A/N: I'm really sorry but I don't know the terminology for all the items in his outfit ). Kagome almost swooned at the sight of him, man was he hot! Hojo was built, but beside Inuyasha he looked scrawny… But back on track…

Hojo looked a bit worried now that he realized that Inuyasha was a tank.

"Well?" said Inuyasha, "Not scared are you?"

Hojo frowned, and took a punch at him, "Never!"

Inuyasha lazily dodged it "Is that the best you can do?"

By now Kagome had finally come back to her senses, "Stop! Don't fiiiiight!"

"Feh," said Inuyasha, "I won't hurt him too bad,"

While Inuyasha was turned Hojo managed to get a punch in, Inuyasha did not budge, it didn't even hurt… at all, but it was enough to get him off.

"Fckkk this!" yelled Inuyasha as he drew his tetsusaiga.

Hojo's eyes widened as he scrambled away.

Before Inuyasha could slash at him with the sword Kagome shrieked, "Sit!"

Inuyasha collapsed, leaving Hojo with a large enough time frame to escape.

"What did you think you were doing?" huffed Kagome.

Inuyasha got up, placing a hand on his aching back he replied, "Saving you!"

"From what?"

"From that nasty lecher!"

"He wasn't going to do anything," shrieked Kagome.

"I saw!" huffed Inuyasha.

"Saw what?"

"Why are you defending him?" asked Inuyasha angrily ignoring her question.

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"I guess you liked it," said Inuyasha sneering, "I didn't know you were that type of girl."

Kagome's eyes flickered black, she looked scary. Inuyasha was a bit intimidated.

"He was going to kiss you," grumbled Inuyasha looking at the floor.

"No he wasn't!" said Kagome looking relieved. She pointed to the weird vegetable on her bed, "He wanted to give me a squash!"

Inuyasha gave her a puzzled expression.

"You know what? Just leave!" yelled Kagome angrily.

"What?"

"Just go!" she yelled.

Inuyasha 'feh'd and jumped back out the window and into the well.

A few hours later, when Kagome had calmed down and spent more time with her family, she went back through the well. She had some questions for Inuyasha. Why did he get so worked up over Hojo? Was he this possessive over all of his friends? Did he know something about that Hobo guy that she didn't?

Kagome easily jumped out of the well. When she got out she immediately detected the scent of a demon around.

"Kagome?" asked a male voice from behind her. Kagome swerved around to see a tall handsome wolf-like demon. (A/N: You all know what he looks like… So why go into detail?)

"Who are you?" asked Kagome.

"Kouga," said the man pulling off her bandana and touching her ears, "What did that mangy mutt do to you?"

"What?" asked Kagome, "You mean Inuyasha?"

"Who else?"

Kagome stayed silent.

Kouga's expression suddenly changed "Do you remember anything?"

Kagome looked at the ground and replied, "No."

"Do you and Dog-breath have anything going on?"

Before Kagome opened her mouth to answer yes she remembered how much of an ass he had been and answered, "No."

"Good cause you're my woman."

_Hahah! I amaze myself! What a great cliffy. Tune in to the next chapter ; D Thank you everyone for reading. I reaaaaaally appreciate reviews. Seriously, I love them. _

_Thank you _

_Lots of luuurve from Limeyy xo._

_P.S. Thanks for the message fairy princess lady!_

_P.S.S. Please review everybody :D _

_P.S.S.S. Sorry for taking so long to update!_

_P.S.S.S.S. Do you notice that I keep spelling Kouga's name different ways? How do you spell it? Koga or Kouga?_


	11. My Woman

Chapter 11 

My Woman 

_Errrrrrrrrrg! Sorryyy I just had exams! Soooo much to do so little time! But now I have the whole summer and I won't take so long to write anymore! Thank you so much everyone who reads this story and reviews! _

--

_Here's a recap…_

Kouga's expression suddenly changed "Do you remember anything?"

Kagome looked at the ground and replied, "No."

"Do you and Dog-breath have anything going on?"

Before Kagome opened her mouth to answer yes she remembered how much of an ass he had been and answered, "No."

"Good cause you're my woman."

_-- _

Kagome's eyes widened, '_This is my boyfriend?' _(A/N When I write things in italics it's usually the character's thoughts.)

"I know you're in shock," Kouga paused and stared off at the sky dramatically, "It broke my heart when I heard he had kidnapped you. You know, my dear, whatever he told you was probably a lie."

"I'm your girlfriend?" asked Kagome, her eyes still the size of dinner plates.

"I'm your mate," responded Kouga with a wink.

Kagome's jaw dropped, '_What is that supposed to mean? MATE?' _

Kouga grinned mischievously, "Are you ready to come home?"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but before she could reply he grabbed her and carried her princess style.

'_I could really get used to this,'_ thought Kagome.

'_I wonder where we liveee,'_ thought Kagome dreamily,_ 'A massive house, with a beautiful garden and lots of ser-'_

"We're home," said Kouga triumphantly as he dropped Kagome.

Kagome gaped, "It's a cave." Kouga sighed and slung her over his shoulder, and walked into the cave.

"Eh? What do you think you're doing!" screeched Kagome.

Kouga plopped her into a big nest in the middle of the cave.

It was surrounded by several smaller nests. "Stay there I'll go get you some food," said Kouga with a wink as he disappeared out the cave. Kagome blinked stupidly, '_What just happened?'_ She looked around her, it was completely dark in the cave, but for some reason Kagome could see. '_Must be a perk to being a hanyou,'_ thought Kagome. She shifted uncomfortably, the nest was incredibly lumpy and prickly. '_Did I really live like this before?'_ Kagome could feel tears well up in her eyes, '_Was I really with this guy. I mean, he might be more polite than Inuyasha… But for some reason… I miss him'_ Her train of thought was disrupted however when she heard a howl. _' A wolf!'_

Meanwhile back near the village Inuyasha was storming around furiously.

"Inuyasha you should really go apologize," said Miroku with a sigh. Inuyasha didn't respond, he just stared more intensely at the ground. Inuyasha's ears perked up; he heard someone approaching from the distance.

"Inuyasha," said Sango who approached from behind, "If you would just tell us what happened…"

Inuyasha's face reddened, "I don't have to tell you anything!"

Miroku rolled his eyes, "Just tell us what the fight was about!"

Inuyasha frowned, "Some nasty lecher was about to kiss her and I saved her! And what do I get in return? She gets mad at me!"

Sango put her hands on her hips, "Kagome wouldn't do that. Did you ask her what really happened?"

Inuyasha's ears flattened, "Well," he said nervously.

"Well?" she repeated.

"Well she said that he was going to give her a wash or something…"

"A wash?" said Miroku mischievously as he glanced at Sango's butt, "That sounds suspicious,"

Sango hit Miroku behind the head and turned to face Inuyasha, "You should really have more faith in Kagome!"

Inuyasha frowned, "How can I when she's getting washes or whatever from other guys!"

"Are you sure she said wash?"

"Well… Uhhh… No."

"Who said that anyways?" asked Sango.

"Some guy named Hobo or something,"

"Hojo? Kagome told me about him before," said Sango, "She told me that he'd always give her the most peculiar gifts,"

"Ahhh," said Miroku as though he had been enlightened.

"What?" growled Inuyasha.

"What if she said squash?"

"Yeah, that would fit better," agreed Sango.

The three of them sat in awkward silence for a few seconds.

"Well?"

"Well what?" growled Inuyasha again.

"Go apologize!" said Sango.

"What difference would it make? She probably has a thing for that stupid lecher. I mean the way she was talking to him…"

Sango, for the first time in a while looked angry, "INUYASHA YOU IDIOT! She's never liked Hojo and you know that! All these times, even after Kikyou, she's always came back to you! The only thing that's different is that she can't remember everything. Do you really think that would change who she is and how she feels about you?"

Inuyasha's eyes windened, he got up and looked at the ground, but he didn't move. (A/N: She honestly enlightened him! Everybody knows Inu's a bit dense in that area J)

Miroku got up and gave him a push, "Get going!"

**Annnd back to Kagome! **

"Honey I'm home!" said Kouga mockingly as he marched in.

Kagome looked up from her nest, she didn't respond. It was now very late, the sun had set ages ago, and Kouga had left her there to rot for hours.

Kouga rolled his eyes and plopped some weird distorted carcass in front of him, "Dinner is served!"

Kagome scowled, "You're kidding."

Kouga smiled, "Dig in!"

With that Kouga immediately ripped a leg off and started gnawing at it.

Kagome, who was obviously revolted, scrambled to the edge of the nest. "Did I actually used to eat that?"

Kouga narrowed his eyes and smiled, "Yes, all the time!"

Kagome frowned, "You're pushing your luck, and I'm not that gullible."

"Alright I'm sorry honey," said Kouga, who was obviously enjoying himself, "I'll leave you some so you can eat when you get hungry."

He then got up and stretched. He then cracked his knuckled and scratched his bum. _'How revolting!'_ thought Kagome as she wrinkled her nose. Kouga yawned and started walking towards the exit.

"So what?" said Kagome, "Do you expect me to lay an egg or something?"

Kouga chuckled and walked towards her, a dangerous gleam in his eye.

"So that's what you want to do is it?"

Kagome gaped and tried to run away, but she stumbled over the edge of the nest.

Kouga pressed himself up against her. Kagome pushed him off of her, "Get off!"

Kouga grinned, "I don't remember you being so strong so… so feisty!"

He then jumped back on top of her.

Kagome now, was seriously pissed. Her eyes flashed black and she yelled, "I told you to get the fuck off of me!"

With the she flung him off of her. She stood up, she was feeling dizzy.

Kouga's eyes were wide; he was honestly getting a little scared now that he realized that Kagome might just be able to kick his ass.

Kagome's eyes then flickered until they remained black, her teeth grew long and sharp and her nails lengthened.

Kouga was now seriously scared, he back up until the hit the wall.

"Liar," she said in barely a whisper as she held out her hand. She motioned upwards, Kouga started to levitate. She flicked her hand and Kouga slammed against the wall so hard that he made a dent. Kagome suddenly shuddered; she knew that she was changing back. '_Will I be tired like last time?'_ thought Kagome, '_I've got to get out of here.'_ Kagome then took off through the exit. She then full appreciated just how high the cave was. The cave exit was the edge of a cliff, very high from the ground. Kagome looked around desperately for an escape. She could here Kouga groaning as he tried to get up. Kagome was now getting more and more exhausted. She looked down, there was another little ledge protruding from the cliff, she would have to risk it.

**And over to Inu! **

"Kagomeee!" called Inuyasha. It was very late now and Inuyasha was very worried. Kagome hadn't been anywhere in her own world. He looked for her at her school, the shrine, and he had even gotten her friends to help him. Now in the feudal era he could only find were faint traces of her scent. Inuyasha crouched down and put his head in his hands, '_Where the hell could she be?' _Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest. _'Something happened to Kagome!'_ thought Inuyasha. He stood up and looked at the stars, "Where is she!" He kept staring as if they were going to answer his question. He titled his head down and closed his eyes. '_There's gotta be somewhere I haven't looked…'_ Then, suddenly without warning, a very strong gust of wind blew by from the South. With the wind came Kagome's scent. Inuyasha's eyes bolted open as he sprinted off in the direction of her scent. Even though he was running against the wind he was running faster than he ever had before. He felt full of energy as if electricity was running through his body. As Inuyasha ran closer he could smell something else; Kagome's blood!

_I know it's short but it's all I could whip up so quickly! In the next chapter you'll witness one of Kagome's super cool powers! _J _Thanks for reading and please review! _

_Limeyyy xo.! _


	12. Damsel in Distress

Chapter 12 

Damsel in Distress

_Hello Hello Hello. It is me once again _J_. It's __midnight__ and I am writing. I'm such a night hawk. I'm warning you now that this is suuuch a corny cornball chapter. But I mean, every story needs some lovey dovey moments right? Anyways thanks for reading everyone and especially for the comments! I loooooooove comments. And I'm sure you do too. Oh and by the way sound effects will be in these little square things alrighty? _

_-- _

_Here's a recap _

With the wind came Kagome's scent. Inuyasha's eyes bolted open as he sprinted off in the direction of her scent. Even though he was running against the wind he was running faster than he ever had before. He felt full of energy as if electricity was running through his body. As Inuyasha ran closer he could smell something else; Kagome's blood!

--

Kagome was feeling dizzy, her vision was blurry, but she stood her ground. "Don't you jump," said Kouga, "You won't survive it." Kagome turned to face Kouga then fell to her knees; if this kept up she would pass out. '_What attacks to I know? None. That damn Inuyasha didn't teach me what to do without a weapon! What have I seen him do before?'_ An idea suddenly sprung into Kagome's head, she looked down at her claws. "What are you smirking about?" asked Kouga with his arms crossed. Kagome used her nail to make a small incision in her arm, blood started oozing from the wound. Kouga's eyes widened, "What are you doing?" Kagome looked up at him, her eyes flashed black, "BLADES OF BLOOD!" Kouga quickly dodged the attack, but Kagome still managed to nip him in the side.

_'She's just ahead of me!'_ thought Inuyasha. The wind was now blazing by Inuyasha as he weaved through the trees. As Inuyasha inhaled he smelt something familiar; Kouga's blood! Just then Inuyasha arrived at the base of the cliff. Inuyasha bolted up the side of the mountain, '_I'm coming Kagome, hang on!'_

"Shit," yelled Kouga, '_I can smell that dog boy coming!'_

Kagome was getting very, very tired now, her head was spinning, and she wanted to give into her fatigue. Kouga quickly picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. Kagome's heart sank now, there was no hope; Inuyasha would not come. Kouga was looking around franticly for an escape route. Kagome looked up at the stars as though they would give her an answer, a liquid crystal slid down her face. Just as her eyelids were about to close, a gust of wind blew past her, carrying a familiar scent. '_Could it be?'_ thought Kagome, her eyes opening wide. Her heart gave a jolt as she heard his voice, "Kagome hang on!" More tears started pouring out of Kagome's eyes, "Inuyaaasha!" Kagome suddenly felt more powerful, she slashed Kouga across the back. Kouga immediately let go of her; dropping her off the cliff.

"Shit!" gasped Inuyasha as he scrambled to the edge of the cliff. Kouga's eyes were wide too, this isn't what he intended. Inuyasha's heart stopped, his breath stopped, he was watching her drop further and further. Kouga squeezed his eyes shut; he couldn't bear to watch it.

"Holy shit!" shrieked Inuyasha. Kouga hesitantly opened his eyes and looked down. Kagome was hovering! Inuyasha took a swipe at Kouga then scaled down the side of the cliff. "Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha as he drew closer. He walked up to her hovering body, she was floating at about three meters above the ground. Her face looked peaceful, and her hair was floating around her head like a halo. Inuyasha took her in his arms and held her close. "I'm sorry Kagome I won't let this happen again," he said in barely a whisper. Kagome's eyelids slowly opened over her bright blue eyes, "I'm so happy you came for me." Then she dozed off again, Inuyasha held her tighter and carried her off bridal style.

For the past few hours Miroku and Sango had been wandering around the campsite. Shippo had gotten bored and had fallen asleep on his little sleeping bag.

The two were wandering together, when suddenly… _pat, pat_ … _Wham!_ … _Crash_!

"Honestly lady Sango why do you always..?"

"Go away!" shrieked Sango who was now a deep shade of red.

"Buuut," started Miroku.

"Fine then I'll leave," said Sango as she marched back off to the campsite.

_'Sango's so gruuumpy!'_ thought Miroku, _'Honestly, I know she loves it!'_ Then suddenly, as Miroku approached a clearing, he heard the prettiest song voice that he had ever heard. He quickened his pace then crouched behind a bush, there were two celestial maidens bathing in the river! Miroku leaned in to get a closer look when… _Snap_ He cracked a twig under his foot. The two celestial maidens stopped singing and looked up from the river. "Shit, shit, shit," mumbled Miroku as he tried to creep away.

"Why are you leaving?" asked one of the women.

Miroku poked his head out of the bush, "Well, I mean if you want me to stay…"

The three maidens giggled.

"So what are you lovely ladies doing here in the woods at this time?"

One of the women blushed and replied, "Looking for willing young men."

_'Wait, this is such a deja-vu,'_ thought Miroku, _'Oh well,'_

Meanwhile Sango had marched around the same shrub twenty two times already. '_That Miroku! Honestly, why does he always… Grrrrrrrr…But I do… Sort of like him. What am I saying? Miroku? He would never like me back. I mean, he's always chasing other women around,'_ thought Sango. She then sat down at the base of a tree and looked up at the stars, _'Would he ever like me? Should I go tell him?'_

Meaaaanwhile Miroku was having the time of his life.

"Wow, you're such an impressive guy," said one of the maidens as she pulled him into the water.

"Well I know," said Miroku, "I mean, defeating five of the most powerful demons around, single handedly, that's tough stuff,"

One of the women blushed, "Well can I – Could I maybe – Would you allow me to give you a massage?"

Miroku grinned mischievously, "Sure,"

While one gave him a massage another came up to him, "What's a big strong man doing out here anyways?"

"You know, I'm out here to conquer evil… All that stuff."

"That's so impressive," said the maiden as she leaned closer to him.

Miroku's grin now faded and his conscience kicked in, _'But lady Sango… I really think that I like her. Should I really be doing this? Can I give all of this up for her?'_

"What are you looking all worried for?" asked the maiden as she leaned in close enough to kiss him, "You don't like me?"

"MIROKU YOU ASSHOLE!" shrieked Sango, "THOSE ARE _DESGARES_!" Miroku looked up, sure enough there was Sango looking furious as ever. "Des-what?" said Miroku before getting lunged at by one of the maidens. The maidens had suddenly turned into monsters with ugly scaly skin and long greasy green hair. "Shit!" said Miroku as he scrambled out of the water. The monsters kept trying to get a hit at him, Miroku was dodging them. "By the way if one of them manages to bite you you'll be cursed," said Sango from aside. "What kind of curse?" said Miroku as he scrambled behind a rock. "Your, well your, trouser snake will fall off," said Sango as she checked her nails. Miroku's eyes were now the size of dinner plates! "HELP ME SAAANGO!" screamed Miroku in a high pitched voice. Sango smiled, "They lure in young men, they were created by someone… I forget who. But they were created to teach lecherous men a lesson." Miroku was now backed up against a rock and was fending off the vicious maidens by flailing his legs at them, he looked as if he was on the verge of tears. "SANGO HEEELP ME!" squealed Miroku. Sango sighed and replied in an evil bitter tone, "Why would I help a lecherous man when he has a lesson to learn?" Miroku was now very scared for his … errr… man part, "Please Sango I wasn't going to do anything!" Sango rolled her eyes, "As if! I know you! "Well then you should know that I like you more than any other girl!" panted Miroku as he kicked a monster straight in the face. Sango's heart skipped a beat, "Fine I'll get rid of them." She fumbled around with her belt and pulled out a small pouch. She grabbed some powder in her hand and threw it at the maidens. "Demons be gone!" she said lazily. The maidens hissed and ran away. Miroku looked at Sango and smiled, he ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "How can I repay you!" Sango blushed and rolled her eyes, "You can stop being such a lecher!" Miroku grinned and grabbed her butt, "Never!" Sango tried to slap him, but Miroku caught her hand, "I know you love it." Sango was now scarlet colored. "And I know I love you" said Miroku as he leaned in and kissed her.

Lalalala

Kagome stirred, she lazily blinked her eyes open. _'Where am I?'_ she thought. Her surroundings soon became clear. She was snuggled up in Inuyasha's arms on a thick tree branch. (A/N: There's a picture of this on deviantart and I used that idea… Because honestly isn't that the cutest thing? Mmmhmn?) Kagome closed her eyes and savored the moment. She decided that she didn't care whether or not she had ever been with Kouga; she knew that it was Inuyasha that she wanted.

_Wowowowow. That was such a mushy mushball chapter… well I did warn you! I'm pretty proud of myself considering that I'm in a "boys suck" kinda mood right now. But honestly, I think this chapter was really fun to write. Please tell me what you thought! _

_Lotssss of lurvey durveyness from Limeyy xxoo _

_P.S. You know the title? I really think Miroku fits it better than Kagome right?_

_P.S.S. The next chapter's called 'A Meeting With Totosai'_


	13. Author's Second Note :P

_helllooooo peopleee. I am verrry very sorry but I can't update for a while because I'm going to New York. (I forgot to say so in my last chapter) Ohh and I'm getting back on the 11th so I'll probably update Around the 15th or laterrr... Cause on the 15 I'm going to the All American Rejects concerttt! woooooot! I'm just a busy girl. Anyways thank you to the people who reviewed my last chapter! (And boo to the people who didn't :P)_

_LotzaLuurve from Limey_


	14. A meeting with Totosai: Part One

Chapter 13 

A meeting with Totosai 

Part One 

_Hello it's me… again. Alright I've made people wait long enough… Without further a due... CHAPTER 13! _

--

"So she actually hovered?" asked Sango as she nudged her ramen with her chopsticks.

"Yaah," grumbled Inuyasha with a mouth full of noodles.

"That's weird, I didn't know priestesses could do that sort of thing," said Miroku.

The group was sitting around a fire eating their ramen late on a Wednesday night, exactly a week since the incident 'Miroku incident' and the discovery of Kagome's new power. Things had nearly gone back to normal, except for the new awkwardness between both couples, especially Kagome and Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango had been secretly slipping looks at each other over the fire. Lately Sango was more flushed and giggly, and Miroku seemed to be less bruised. Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting on opposite sides of each other. Inuyasha had replayed what had happened in his head over and over again and had felt rather guilty about the whole ordeal. He seemed a little withdrawn, but had managed to ask Kagome if she was hungry, thirsty, tired or cold one hundred and sixty two times over the past week.

"Do you remember it?" asked Shippo.

"No I don't. I just remember waking up in Inu-…" Kagome's voice dropped and she pretended to be fascinated in her chopsticks. Inuyasha blushed and looked around.

Shippo raised his eyebrows; something was definitely fishy about those two.

The group then sat in awkward silence for a very long time.

"Soo uh…" said Miroku as he looked around for inspiration, "Good ramen."

"Thanks"

Insert long pause and cricket sounds here

"Are you cold?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

Kagome blushed, Shippo gave an exasperated sigh and Miroku and Sango both rolled their eyes.

"Well actually," started Kagome, "It's a bit chilly…"

Inuyasha didn't have to be told twice, he took his red kimono top off revealing a loose white shirt. (AN: I don't know what his clothes are really called) He got up and walked over to Kagome and draped it over her shoulders and sat down beside her.

"Better?" he asked.

Kagome smiled and nodded.

Miroku picked up a stick and started peeling off the bark. - Random

Insert another short break

"Soo uhh…" began Inuyasha, "Are yo-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" said Miroku standing up.

"Whaaa?" said Inuyasha looking up at Miroku in confusion.

"Kagome is fine! Go back to your side of the fire," said Miroku threateningly as he flailed his stick.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest but before he could say anything…

_Bazaaaaaam!_

A bush ignited into flames. "What the hell?" uttered Miroku.

"Hello Inuyasha and friends. It is I…" said the bush, "Totosai."

With that Totosai came through the bush on his camel thing (AN: What is it that he always rides?).

"So it wasn't the bush talking," said Shippo quietly in disbelief.

"Don't worry I thought it was the bush too," said Miroku.

"Tut, tut," said Totosai.

"Why are you here old man?" asked Inuyasha.

"Shutup you young ruffian," began Totosai, "I am here to see Kagome."

"What?" began Inuyasha, "You heard about-"

"Yes I did. I didn't know you were such a softie," Totosai with a devilish smile as he patted Inuyasha on the shoulder.

Inuyasha clenched his fist, "You stupid old-"

"Sit!" said Kagome quickly as she hurried over to meet Totosai.

"Ah," said Totosai as he looked into her eyes, "So it's true"

"You stupid old far-" started Inuyasha.

But Totosai interrupted him, "Do you know what you have done?"

Suddenly an air of seriousness had set in.

Totosai's wise old eyes darted from Inuyasha to Kagome.

"This has barely ever happened throughout history," he said as he rubbed his eyes, "And it has certainly never happened with a half demon or a priestess or both of them for that matter."

Inuyasha clenched his fist, "What are you getting at?"

"We don't know of Kagome's abilities," said Totosai, "Or her limitations."

"Do you have any idea of what her limitations are?" asked Miroku.

"No I don't," said Totosai, "But you should be careful: she can't let herself get out of control."

"What about her powers?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well what has she done so far?" asked Totosai.

"Well she gets violent when people push her around. Her eyes turn completely black and she takes on more demonic features," said Miroku.

"Then she hurts things without even using physical contact," began Inuyasha, "I mean she killed a demon with the flick of her wrist… She's hovered."

"I see," said Totosai nodding, "Well the demonic blood must have enhanced her priestess powers."

Inuyasha and Miroku nodded.

"Do you know how I could control my powers?" asked Kagome.

"Training," said Totosai, "You will need an extremely powerful priestess to train you."

Kagome nodded, "When can I be trained?"

Totosai chuckled, "If you want training see someone else. I am here to make you a weapon!"

"What kind of weapon do you think she'll need?" asked Inuyasha.

Totosai said nothing, he looked at Kagome intently.

"A sword?" asked Shippo.

"No… Although she would be quite good with one."

A boomerang?" asked Sango.

"No. Not for her."

"A bow?" asked Inuyasha.

Totosai nodded, "We want to avoid hand to hand combat for now so a bow would be alright."

"But what about if she needs to defend herself if something gets at her?" asked Sango.

"Exactly why she should use a spear," said Totosai.

"A spear?" repeated Inuyasha.

Totosai looked up at the sky, "Well it would look more like a scythe now that I think about it…"

"Whaaaat?" asked Shippo.

"It'll be sort of like a long stick with a sharp blade at the end," said Totosai, "Not too big so she can throw it, but not too small so she can use it for hand to hand combat."

The group murmured in agreement.

"She should however, be trained to use all types of weapons. The sword and bow especially. Inuyasha I trust you can do that?" asked Totosai.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Now I don't think a spear will be good for you in the long run," Totosai told Kagome, "You need something through which you can channel your powers."

"What would that be?" asked Kagome.

"It would be a staff. You can channel your spiritual powers through your staff, and if you really need to you can use it as a weapon for hand to hand combat. However, with powers like yours I doubt you'd need to. I will make one for you but only under one condition."

"What is it?" asked Kagome.

"You will not use it until you are properly trained," said Totosai, "Only the most powerful sorcerers, priestesses and magicians use a staff. You could wreak havoc or even overexert yourself to the poinht of death."

"Alright," said Kagome, "I promise."

"Good," said Totosai, "I will have them done in a fortnight. Be good until then."

Kagome nodded as she watched Totosai ride away on his camel thing.

Kagome went to sit down by the fire once again. '_Wow my own weapon,'_ thought Kagome, '_I could be so powerful…'_

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder. Kagome seemed dazed as she gazed up at the stars. Inuyasha had never imagined in even his wildest dreams that Kagome would ever be so powerful. He switched his gaze to the ground as he reminisced. He remembered how before all of this Kagome would always call his name when she needed him. How she would always look so relieved when he would come to get her. Last week she had needed him, she had gotten hurt because of his stubbornness. She deserved to be able to defend herself. But still… She'd always been there for him to protect. What else could he do for her?

_--_

_That was part one of the chapter... The next half will be posted either today or tomorrow. I'm so sorry for taking so looooong. But you know how it is... What do you think of Kagome's weapons?_


	15. Author's note again

hellooo.. hello

Alright. I lied. I didn't update. Soorrrrreeeee.

I am very sorry to say this but I won't be updating for a while. I'm going away to Montreal for two weeks for an intensive swimming camp. So I'll be swimming everyday.. all day. So even if I do have some spare time I'll be way too tired to write anything.

Also, a few days ago I released a chapter and ... err .. it sucked. It's because I sat down and made myself write and I wrote quickly. I need to write when I feel like it... it's starting to feel like a chore. So I will update... but probably not for a while. It could be right when I get back, or a month after. I really don't know.

Thank you for all the comments everyone.

Lots of luuurve from ..

...Limey .. xo 33


End file.
